eldiarfandomcom-20200216-history
Ideburgh
Wolf Rapids, City Permalink Population: 20,242, Size: 332 acres Wealth: 40,484,000 gp. Max value for sale: 6,680 gp. Max pawn value: 35,424 gp Demographics: Human (42%), Halfling (33%), Elf (19%), Half-Elf (2%), Gnome (2%), Half-Orc (1%), Dwarf (1%) Wolf Rapids's population is unusually wealthy, and is known for its godlessness. It is governed by a consortium of guildmasters. The races live together mostly in harmony. Shops Tavern: The Silver Cabbage Rest Owner: Umpen Mungun, Male Gnome Details Location: In a side street near the town gate. The street outside contains a heroic monument. Description: The tavern is a marble rowhouse, with a white tile roof and a large cellar. It contains cobwebs in the corners and a large harp by the hearth. Rustic and known for great service. Specials: Fish Cake with Oat Bread and a Tankard of Beer (5 sp) Dire Pig Sandwich with Onion and a Glass of Vodka (5 sp) Phoenix Steamed Bun and a Tankard of Bitter (4 sp) Other Patrons: Rael Othro, Male Elf Details Gynnie Copperber, Female Halfling Details Dellomena Smoodeaf, Male Halfling Details Annie Glenfellow, Female Halfling Details Agne Lepus, Female Human Details William Osav, Male Human Details Blacksmith: Pennie's Groove Owner: Pennie Telltopple, Male Halfling Details Location: In an arcane quarter. The street outside is a covered walkway with many twinkling lights and is adjacent to a small office. Description: The blacksmith is a plaster and wood framed two-storey building, with a red tile roof and shiny hardwood floors. It contains cobwebs in the corners and a large hot forge in the middle of the shop. Specials: Ring Mail (phb 145) (28 gp) Ammunition, +1 (dmg 150) (23 gp) Scale Mail (phb 145) (50 gp) Other Patrons: Rosamund L'Fong, Female Human Details Ivellios Melimion, Male Elf Details Isabelda Solerma, Female Human Details Alchemist: Shrooms & Elixerium Owner: Mera Eldhear, Male Halfling Details Location: In a well-lit avenue with guard towers. The street outside is full of market stalls and is recently paved with worn brick. Description: The alchemist is a timber and brick big orb-like building, with a brown shingled roof and dead hedges. A small dragon's skull hangs over the hearth. It contains a number of small braziers and red paper candles all around the store. The owner also offers a private bathhouse to certain guests. Specials: Potion of Fire Giant Strength (dmg 187) (768 gp) Potion of Cloud Giant Strength (dmg 187) (971 gp) Potion of Fire Giant Strength (dmg 187) (786 gp) Other Patrons: Pora Brushgath, Male Halfling Details Miles Sharps, Male Human Details Bella Swiftwhistle, Female Halfling Details Jeweler: The Sapphire Ring Owner: Varion Lathrana, Male Elf Details Location: In an arcane quarter. The street outside is unusually full of carriages. Description: The jeweler is a brick cabin, with a blue tile roof and roughly hewn wooden furniture. It contains a beautiful oak countertop and many small candles hanging from the ceiling. Specials: Exquisite Earrings (4 gp) Ring of Warmth (dmg 193) (959 gp) Exquisite Necklace (5 gp) Other Patrons: Theira Rothaxath, Female Elf Details Gynnia Stoutmands, Male Halfling Details Norman Harsons, Male Human Details Enchanter: The Mirelurk's Sentinel Owner: Sarai Honebleaf, Female Halfling Details Location: In a residential quarter known for its suspicious residents. The street outside is crowded with shoppers. Description: The enchanter is a brick sprawling single storey building, with a gray shingled roof and softly blowing chimes by the door. It contains an old-looking telescope and a table with arcane symbols and candles on it. Specials: Circlet of Blasting (dmg 158) (1,448 gp) Driftglobe (dmg 166) (721 gp) Keoghtom's Ointment (dmg 179) (115 gp) Other Patrons: Tawna Cherbottle, Female Halfling Details Erevan Golimione, Male Elf Details Orisel Blumenthal, Female Human Details Adelaide Wilmont, Female Human Details General Store: Ceaseless Cabinet Owner: Seraphina Tealewhill, Male Halfling Details Location: In a market district. The street outside has a crowd watching performers. Description: The general store is a wooden large single storey building, with a heather-thatched roof and well-made wooden furniture. A cat serves as a mascot and greets customers. It contains an old-looking telescope and big bags of rice and lentils along the wall. Specials: Vial (phb 153) (1 gp) Hammer (phb 150) (1 gp) Abacus (phb 150) (2 gp) Other Patrons: Hubert Sandoval, Male Human Details Ahvain Fasilltenirra, Male Elf Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Verla Smoothhand, Male Halfling Details The house is a plaster cabin, with a gray shingled roof and well-made wooden furniture. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest, along with a dresser on the far wall. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an open flame. A bunch of dried fruit hangs from the ceiling in long strands. Category:Settlements